A Midsummer Night's Sky
by littleparadox
Summary: Karena semuanya terjadi di bawah langit malam musim panas. / A birthday fict for LuthRhythm. / CANON.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning: Canon, OOC, gak jelas**

**.**

_A birthday fict for LuthRhythm_

* * *

><p><strong>A Midsummer Night's Sky<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Karena semuanya terjadi di bawah langit malam musim panas.<em>

* * *

><p>Dari dulu, ia selalu menyukai angin malam yang lembut.<p>

Ia bukan Naruto yang suka keluyuran di tengah jam pelajaran saat masih di akademi dulu, bukan juga Kiba yang sering berlarian bersama Akamaru di udara bebas, maupun Shikamaru yang tak pernah jauh dari memandang awan.

Namun, ya—ia selalu menyukai angin malam.

Mereka membuatnya mengingat banyak hal—membisikinya memori masa lalunya. Hari-hari penuh senyuman dan secangkir teh hijau, gendongan di punggung dan sentilan di dahi, teriakan dan genggaman tinju dan rivalri kental, dan—

—seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

Salah satu alasan mengapa ia kembali.

Dan sekarang, ia kembali ke tempat lama yang sudah dirindukannya. Di antara rerumputan tinggi, didekap kegelapan malam dan jutaan bintang-bintang. Ia bisa merasakan rambut hitamnya mulai berantakan diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi dan pundaknya mulai sedikit menggigil.

Saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, saat itulah ia mendengar suara_nya_.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ia tak perlu menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa itu, karena ia sudah mengenal nada itu—dan sering mendengarnya di kala ia tidur.

Ya. Ia sering memimpikan gadis itu.

"Kau belum tidur?" remaja bermata _onyx _itu angkat bicara, memasukkan sedikit unsur kelembutan dalam kalimatnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur," sang gadis menjawab. Ia mendekati sang pemuda dan duduk di sampingnya, melipat kakinya dan menempelkan dagu di lututnya.

Sasuke memberanikan diri mengerlingnya.

Ya. Berapa kali pun ia memandangnya, gadis itu tetaplah sama. Rambut halusnya yang menguarkan aroma bunga-bungaan, suaranya yang lembut, dan yang paling ia suka—mata _emerald_-nya yang selalu terlihat cemerlang.

"Tidak kedinginan?" Sasuke bertanya, memandang baju lengan pendek yang Sakura kenakan. Gadis itu menoleh memandangnya, dan tepat saat itu sang Uchiha segera mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia tak mau Sakura melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya, kan?" Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke, sepertinya jantungmu hampir meledak tadi.

"Aku tidak kedinginan, Sakura," tandas Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi sudah dua jam kuhitung sejak kita menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan Kakashi-_sensei _tadi," Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. "Dan kau masih mengenakan baju dengan dada terbuka."

"Hn."

"Kau masih saja irit bicara."

Sekali lagi, angin malam membelah percakapan mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" gadis itu memanggil. Sasuke menoleh sedikit memandangnya. "Lihat langitnya. Bintangnya banyak sekali," ujar Sakura, telunjuknya terulur ke langit malam yang membentang di atas.

Sang Uchiha turut menengadah.

Beratus—bukan, mungkin berpuluh-puluh bintang bertaburan di kegelapan malam, menggantung bagai manik berlian yang disebar di atas bidang hitam. Mau tak mau Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Tidak setiap hari seorang manusia bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Remaja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar, menemukan seluruh penjuru langit dihiasi bintang-bintang.

"Kami merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura, menyandarkan pipi ke lututku sembari memandang Sasuke. "Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_, teman-teman…"

"Apa kau juga merindukanku?"

Sasuke tak tahu apakah kalimat itu salah atau benar, namun ia segera tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu memang harus dikeluarkan cepat atau lambat.

"…Ya."

Sasuke tahu Sakura menelan ludahnya tepat setelah gadis itu menjawab.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_, aku merindukanmu." Gadis itu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Tadinya kupikir kau tak akan kembali lagi."

"Tapi aku kembali," Sasuke memaksa dirinya tersenyum walau kalimat Sakura yang terakhir menimbulkan secercah perasaan bersalah di dasar hatinya. "Dan aku juga—"

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sasuke merasa gadis itu menanti kelanjutan kata-katanya yang terputus. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya, membuka kembali mulutnya, dan membiarkan kalimat itu lepas dari ujung lidahnya.

"—aku juga merindukanmu."

.

.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali menatap langit malam ketika angin menerpanya lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan perasaannya meresap ke dalam udara musim panas yang hangat, dan merelakan momen yang terjadi lebur terbawa angin.

Karena ia tahu, satu orang spesial yang selalu hadir di dalam dimensi mimpinya tengah berada tepat di sampingnya.

Karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Happy birthday, LuthRhythm.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Setting saat Naruto Shippuden. Abal. SANGAT. Mbak Luth, mohon maafkan saya *bungkuk* Maaf jika scenenya nggak menggereget, maafkan jika nggak ada artinya, maafkan jika nggak jelas dan nggak ngerti, maaf maaf maaf—**

**Review akan sangat dihargai :3**


End file.
